hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Rome
'''Ancient Rome', also known as Grandpa Rome,Roma Antiqua, and Roman Empire, is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the grandfather to both Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano. Appearance In his first appearance in the Chibitalia strips in the webcomic (later reprinted in volume 1 of the published manga), he is shown as an elderly man with a mustache, and is dressed in a white beret and robe. In the prologue to the first volume and the first anime episode, a younger incarnation of him is shown, dressed in armor and a cape. He is deeply tanned, and both his hair and eyes are a dark brown. Like his grandsons, he has a wild curl in his hair, but two of them (one on the upper right side of his head, and one on the lower left side). Personality And Interests He was once the great ruler of the Mediterranean Sea and the strongest nation, though his two grandchildren failed to inherit his success. He is said to have fallen in love with both Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt at first sight, and that he overflows with excitement at the sight of a strong man. He enjoys cute girls, art, music, and food. In The Anime Grandpa Rome first appears in Episode 01, in both the prologue and the Chibitalia segment. While he was portrayed as an older man in the manga version of Chibitalia, he is shown younger and in his armor in the anime version. In Episode 11, a brief flashback image is shown of a weak and scarred Rome as Chibitalia tells Holy Roman Empire of his demise. As with his earlier appearance in the anime version of the storyarc, he is depicted in his younger incarnation in that scene (rather than his older, mustached appearance). An apparition of Rome appears in Episode 18, interrupting both of the Allied Forces' attacks on the Axis in order to perform a song about nations' roles in "heaven and hell" on Earth. His sudden appearances cause the Allied Forces to retreat in fear each time, though Feliciano is able to recognizes the mysterious ghost as having been his grandfather. Relationships Germania Main Article:Germania An enemy of Rome, who was once his guard at some point in time, but soon became his enemy as their hatred ran deep to their bones. Germania was the one to deliver the killing blow to Rome, and died himself sometime after, though that period of time still remains hazy. Feliciano Vargas (Italy Veneziano) Main Article:Feliciano Vargas The heir apparent to Rome's fortune, the young Feliciano spent an indeterminate amount of time living and traveling with his grandfather until Rome eventually grew weak and vulnerable due to his empire crumbling. Due to what happened to his grandfather, Feliciano refused to become a new Roman Empire. Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano) Main Article:Lovino Vargas The older of Rome's two known grandchildren, Lovino was overlooked and felt inferior, due to his brother inheriting their grandfather's talents. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters